


A Neo and His Cactus

by Anakin_McFly



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakin_McFly/pseuds/Anakin_McFly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neo has a pet cactus named Spike. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Neo and His Cactus

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in April 2010.

Spike was thirsty. Neo felt it, and it was this gentle mental prodding from the cactus that woke him from his dream of deserts and blazing suns. 

Spike's pot stood balanced gently on his mattress in the darkness of the cabin. Neo's eyes caressed him, softly, his loving gaze tracing the succulent green stem; the delicate blossom on its peak; the tiny spikes that had given him his name.

"Are you thirsty?" The words came out in a dry whisper. Neo heard no audible answer - Spike was a cactus, after all, and could not speak - but once again he felt the assurance of a reply. 

Neo curled protective fingers around the pot and got up, cradling Spike in the palm of his hand. He pushed open his cabin door and padded out into the metal hallways of the Neb. A fluorescent light buzzed and flickered. Spike was scared of it, Neo realised, and held the pot closer to his chest. "It's all right," he whispered to the cactus. "It's just the light."

Neo arrived at the mess hall and headed for the water cooler. He turned on the tap. Cold water flowed out, the refreshing chill stinging his fingers as he held the pot beneath the nozzle. He turned it off shortly; Spike couldn't take that much water.

Neo felt the cactus' gratefulness wash over his mind. "Better now?" he asked it, lifting the pot close to his face.

 _Yes_ , he felt Spike say. 

Neo gave a small smile.

Then his head snapped up as the lights snapped on and he found Morpheus standing in the doorway.

"..." said Morpheus.

Neo slowly lowered Spike. "Uh, hi," he said. "I was... watering my cactus."

"It's 0400 hours," Morpheus said.

"Spike was thirsty," Neo said, defensiveness edging into his voice. "So I gave him a drink. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No," Morpheus said resignedly, and let it go.


End file.
